1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozone/supersonic wave insect expelling device which is not only used to generate a supersonic wave for expelling pest insects, but also for generating ozone for clearing the air so to retain a clean environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior air cleaning machine is shown. A negative ion cleaning machine comprises a shell A the front end of which is pivotally connected with a cover B. The cover may move upwards and downwards for opening and closing. A movable clamping piece C may be arranged on the front end of the shell A for clamping a carbon fiber D. The movable clamping piece C is connected to a high voltage static electric generator E. The high voltage static electric generator E is connected with a neon lamp F and a network G which is arranged on a fixing piece and may be taken down easily.
Since the electric field is strong near the electrode, the electrons and ions generated from the natural radiation will be accelerated to a high speed to collide with air molecules, thus the molecules will be ionized. The ionized positive ions and free electrons will speedily collide with other air molecules, thus another positive electrons and free electrons are further generated. This process is repeated continuously (which is called the avalanche multiplier effect). When the ionized positive ion has returned to the electrode, since they will collide with the electrode or air molecules, many free electrons are generated, these electrons will move to the electrode plate (network) being grounded along the direction of electric field, thus the floating particles in the air may be collected. However, this machine only has the effect of cleaning air.
Therefore, an ozone/supersonic wave insect expelling device has been disclosed in the present invention, wherein by a convertible control switch not only ozone is generated for cleaning air, and retaining fresh air, but also a supersonic wave will be generated for expelling mosquitoes, flies and other pest insects. Thus, the means has dual effect.